Osito delator
by Cydonnia
Summary: Una Navidad particular. Sakura buscó como aliando a un osito bebé de peluche para dar una noticia; no esperó que la traicionase. — ¡Si ya lo sabes! ¿¡Por qué quieres que lo diga? —Porque quiero que tú me lo digas.


**Osito delator**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel era un diciembre frío. La nieve ocupaba lugar en todos lados: llenaba varios centímetros del suelo; los techos de las casas; la ropa de las personas, que tiritaban cuando ésta se fundía en las bufandas y se colaba hasta la piel del cuello. Todo era blanco, tanto que resplandecía cuando las luces de colores chocaban contra ella.

Un océano de colores titilantes en un lienzo blanco: aquello era la Navidad.

La noche se había cernido sobre Konoha, trayendo consigo un manto oscuro y helado. Casi todos recibían este hecho con penosa resignación, pero lo olvidaban al segundo siguiente, cuando los olores festivos acudían a sus sensibilizados olfatos: el chocolate caliente, los dulces vestidos en rojo y blanco, galletas…hasta el ramen parecía decir: "Hay algo navideño en mí, ¿quieres probar?". A los dos segundos, los aldeanos y shinobis que recorrían las calles comenzaban a sentir calor —algunos hasta agobio— por los presentes que cargaban; los papeles brillantes y coloridos que los envolvían lanzaban destellos por doquier, segando momentáneamente a algún par de ojos que se encontrara en la trayectoria de los refucilos. Al minuto, otras preocupaciones ocupaban el lugar de la necesidad primaria que lo forzaba a uno refugiarse de las bajas temperaturas. Haruno Sakura no traía puesto los guantes y un minuto atrás frotaba sus manos con histérica velocidad, pero ya había olvidado hacerlo.

A su lado pasaban personas apresuradas, con la mandíbula pegada al pecho en un intento de desviar el viento con papilla blancuzca que iba a sus cuellos y ojos; de igual manera, se arremolinaba en las capuchas y gorros, sosteniéndose con manos heladas y clavando las uñas en las narices para dejarlas coloradas y entumecidas.

Sakura había optado por resistir estoicamente el frió, no tan así sus emociones, que danzaban caóticamente en su interior igual que un tornado. Miraba vidrieras intentando distraerse, o más bien, con el objetivo de recordar su presencia en el atestado centro de Konoha: debía encontrar un regalo _específico _para Sasuke, pero ¿Cuál?

Bufandas, gorros, dulces y hasta armas… todo parecía un buen regalo, aunque no servían a su propósito de comunicarle algo importante. Los dulces serían el peor de regalo ordinario —Sasuke prefería lo salado, como los tomates—. Ella, en realidad, dudaba que Sasuke renegara de cualquier regalo suyo, aunque fuera el chocolate más dulce y empalagoso de la Noche Buena; como la del año pasado, en que habían empezado a salir. Esa vez, Sakura se los había regalado en broma; él, simplemente, cogió la caja con un asentimiento de cabeza y, algo osco, se la dio a Naruto más tarde cuando creía que ella no miraba. En realidad, ella sí que miraba, y le resultó gracioso ver al orgulloso Uchiha darle su regalo al rubio, con expresión de ira contenida, como si su acto fuera una abominación de último recurso.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, era un regalo de Sakura, y a Sasuke le interesaba quedarse con todo lo relacionado a ella; pero los chocolates estaban fuera de discusión.

La joven de ojos verdes se detuvo frente a una vidriera plagada de ositos de peluche, casi todos disfrazados de Papa Noel. La mayoría de ellos eran esponjosamente infantiles y, de hecho, quienes salían de la tienda eran en su mayoría niños, arrastrando a sus madres por nuevos regalos —ya que fueron buenos todo el año— así que querían que no solo Santa Claus les llevara una hermosa Navidad.

A Sakura le llamó la atención un osito en particular: vestía un pijama decorado con pequeños sonajeros, y en donde debería estar la boquita de hilo negro, se encontraba un chupete algo grande, pero que al muñeco le quedaba adorable. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una emoción extraña, y el tornado de su interior rugió como un bijuu.

"Podría servir… ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Jamás podría darle algo así a Sasuke‐kun; y dudo que cumpla mi objetivo. Mejor le regalo algo sin mensajes ocultos". Furiosa consigo misma por idear estupideces, retomó su camino dando zancadas. No estaba segura de si las sensaciones en su estómago eran retorcijones de angustia, o mariposas que, con alas revestidas de ilusiones, levantaban vuelo en su tracto digestivo. El nudo en su garganta tampoco había disminuido; parecía enroscarse en su cuello con renovada fuerza y voluntad ante su indecisión, como una culebra de escamas ásperas y frías; una capaz de oler su miedo y aprovechar su momento de debilidad.

Se sentía muy confundida, como si tuviera doce años de nuevo. Parada allí, bajo el cielo que lloraba nieve, y con su cuerpo menudo enfriándose sin motivo alguno, no ofrecía la imagen de la guerrera que era. Tenía la misma sensación de inverosímil inseguridad que cuando alguna mujer más atractiva que ella —a su juicio— quería llamar la atención de su esposo… porque no importaba que fuera la Señora Uchiha, seguía sin creerse que fuera suficiente para él. Sasuke era como un halcón, libre y orgulloso, y sabía que podía irse de su lado en cualquier momento, como también sabía que ella no lo retendría de ser así.

No quería retenerlo, no deseaba ser una jaula para él, ¿pero qué debería hacer _justo_ ahora? ¿Callarse? No podía hacerlo a un lado, y tampoco quería.

En un impulso surgido de ninguna parte, la mujer de cabellos rosas ingresó intempestivamente en el local de los peluches y compró aquél osito bebé que tanto le había gustado. Luego pasó por unas bufandas: una naranja y roja, de colores tan fuertes que parecían destinados a un ataque epiléptico: sería perfecta para Naruto; la otra era gris y blanca, sobria y elegante: ideal para Sasuke. De camino compró un joyero para Hinata; una ranita que se iluminaba al tocar botones, para el recién nacido Bolt; y una novela de aventura para Kakashi, aunque dudaba que la leyera si no tenía escenas para adultos. Envolvió todo y volvió al hogar Uchiha.

Ya en su casa se encontró con la soledad. Sasuke volvería en una hora, pues había ido a invitar a los Uzumaki para cenar; ciertamente había sido obligado por su esposa. Sakura lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a las llamas de la chimenea buscando calor; las llamas la hipnotizaron, verlas danzar y crepitar la relajaron, pero el torbellino en su interior se intensificó cuando el fuego se extinguió un poco. Aquello le recordaba a Sasuke: él era fuego, le brindaba la calidez que necesitaba, pero cuando se alejaba, ella se perdía en un lugar frío.

A su esposo le asignaban misiones seguido, ya que había recuperado gran confianza de quienes mandaban en Konoha, aunque muchos ninjas y civiles siguieran desconfiando de él. Sakura sabía que, tarde o temprano, él pasaría más tiempo lejos de ella, y quizás en otro momento no le afectaría tanto… pero no ahora que estaba tan inestable; ella era fuerte, ¿pero cómo podía enfrentar algo así sola sin ninguna experiencia?

Se sentó frente a la chimenea y no le importó atizar el fuego; que se apagara, daba igual en ese momento, justo allí, en que ella no sabía qué hacer. Extrajo de la bolsa de compras la caja con el osito de peluche, y con manos temblorosas, la abrió para encontrarse un gorrito de piyama decorado con sonajas. Si fuera más valiente, si no tuviera tantas dudas y miedo… Soltó un sollozo desesperado y hundió su rostro en la cabeza del osito; el cascabel del gorrito sonó, y la mujer imaginó unos pequeños pies dando pasitos impulsivos, junto a unos bracitos acarreando el juguete por todo el salón, mientras el dulce sonido de unas risitas acompañaba al del cascabel.

Sakura lanzó una risa y enjugó las lágrimas de sus ojos, tan feliz que su anterior depresión le pareció ridícula. Miró el osito en sus piernas con una sonrisa hermosa; sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca y una de sus manos viajó a su estómago para acariciarlo con mimo; sí, estaba aterrada, porque no estaba segura de ser la mejor madre, pero sin duda sería la que más amor le daría a su bebé.

—No creas que estoy triste, bebé, son las hormonas —dijo Sakura. En otro momento pensaría estar loca por hablar sola, pero solo ella sabía que no lo estaba.

—¿Sakura‐chan?

La mencionada juró sentir un dedo helado recorrer con perversa lentitud toda la longitud de su espina dorsal. Apretando al osito con fuerza, giró su rostro para encontrarse con dos rostros boquiabiertos: los de Naruto y Hinata; ella cargaba con un dormido Bolt. A Kakashi solo le podía ver su ojo descubierto y las puntas de su cabello tras la pareja Uzumaki, pero tenía una expresión difícil de definir. Sasuke… Sasuke parecía una estatua.

Nadie dijo nada. Sakura no estaba segura de que la hubieran escuchado, pero a juzgar por sus rostros, ¿qué otra cosa podría haberlos dejado de una pieza, allí, en la entrada de su casa? ¿Les habían declarado la guerra nuevamente? Por un momento deseó que fuera eso. Quiso decir algo, pero nada venía a su mente: estaba bloqueada, así que se levantó escondiendo el peluche tras de sí, forzando una sonrisa que bailaba entre la desesperación y la vergüenza.

—Sakura ¿Qué es eso?

La mujer de ojos verdes casi se cae al suelo al escuchar la voz de su esposo, parecía tranquilo, pero podía jurar que había ansia en su voz. Los irises verdes viajaron a sus tres invitados, suplicando ayuda con ellos, pero su sensei había tomado a Naruto y Hinata por los hombros, instándolos a salir.

_"No, no… no se vayan"._

Se prometió enfrentarse a Sasuke, decirle la verdad sin dar vueltas. Al final reconoció que no sabía cómo darle una noticia así, por lo que pensó usar algo que lo dijera por ella… y el osito pareció una buena opción en algún rincón de su mente, solo que no pensó en que de verdad funcionaría; más bien: no esperó que el condenado osito la traicionase, obligándola a decir la noticia sin darse cuenta.

—¿Eso? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó estúpidamente, arañando la esperanza de no haberse deschabado a sí misma.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Sakura —pero Sasuke no mordió el anzuelo, pues su tono había oscurecido, sonando mucho más serio que antes. Sakura tragó duro —. El oso que ocultas.

—Si sabes que es ¿Para qué preguntas? —escupió sin darse cuenta, llevada por los nervios, y supo que fue un error cuando lo vio estrechar su mirada oscura —. Es un regalo, claro —sonrió, tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente.

—Sé que es un regalo, no insultes mi inteligencia. Quiero saber para quién es.

Oh, allí estaba la pregunta temida. La joven esposa no respondió, en parte porque no encontraba las palabras, en parte porque estaba tratando de recordar cómo respirar. Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil, Sasuke no era un idiota, tenía que decírselo.

—Ese oso claramente no es para mí —continuó el Uchiha al recibir de su mujer silencio absoluto —. Así que no me des excusas y dime para quién es.

Sakura sintió un calor abrasador y molesto nacer en su estómago para llegar a cada parte de su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante; terminó en sus mejillas, dándole una tonalidad rojiza, y frunció el entrecejo. Presionó sus puños y la suavidad del peluche en su mano derecha no fue suficiente para aplacarla: estaba furiosa, súbitamente, pero lo estaba. _"Así que estos deben ser los cambios de humor"_, pensó, visto y considerando que antes estaba deprimida, luego feliz, y ahora a punto de estallar cual volcán en erupción. Sasuke lo notó al instante, se daba cuenta con excesiva facilidad los estados de ánimo de su esposa, pero mantuvo una postura tan orgullosa como la de ella: no se detendría hasta sacarle esas palabras.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas; era patético, pero el enojo, unido a la frustración y los nervios, la estaban sumiendo aún más en su caótica inestabilidad —. ¡Si ya lo sabes! ¿¡Por qué quieres que lo diga!? —gritó, y estuvo a punto de lanzarle el osito por la cabeza, ya que era lo que más a mano tenía, pero luego le seguiría el jarrón que decoraba la chimenea.

Sasuke estuvo de pronto más cerca, quizás al leer sus intenciones. Posó su mano en el osito que ella aún sostenía con la idea de usarlo como proyectil y luego le dijo en tono suave:

—Porque quiero que tú me lo digas.

Sakura sonrió al ver como los labios masculinos se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, orgulloso y hasta arrogante; sus ojos, esos hermosos de color negro, decían todo lo que su garganta no: él siempre sonrió con los ojos.

—Vas a ser papá —y lo abrazó, demasiado abrumada por el brillo intenso de sus ojos; él le correspondió al instante, abrazándola aún más fuerte. Sintió cómo Sasuke posaba los labios en su frente, y juró que casi se echó a llorar allí mismo, junto a él.

_"Hormonas, malditas hormonas", _pero ya no le parecía una justificación muy válida.

La pareja escuchó, entre la bruma de su propia dulzura, cómo Naruto aporreaba la ventana y se giraron hacia ella; el rubio les había dado tiempo suficiente para que se dijesen las cosas, pero ya no podía esperar para que se las confirmaran, después de todo sería tío, y era un gran acontecimiento para el —dentro de muy poco—Hokage de Konoha. Hinata estaba sonrojada a su lado, sopesando la idea de apartarlo de la ventana, mientras Kakashi, más risueño que de costumbre, le daba una señal de "ok" con su mano a los Señores Uchiha.

Sasuke resopló —¿No podemos dejarlos afuera? Si quieres solo dejamos pasar a Hinata y Boruto por el frío.

—¡Sasuke, es navidad! —reprendió ella, con todo de sabelotodo —. Es una fecha para pasarla con la familia.

—Yo ya tengo mi propia familia —contestó, posando su mano en el aún plano vientre de Sakura. Ella sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>**:** ¡Hola, hola! Hoy les traje un one navideño, como amerita la fecha. Estoy en el foro Mundo Sasusaku y en el FC SasuSaku (valga la redundancia) se nos dio por actividad un one navideño y surgió esto. No soy muy buena escribiendo para fechas específicas, cuando escribo es porque se me da la gana, pero tenía ganas de participar ya que es la primera actividad.

Con los últimos ones SS que subí comenzaron a seguirme (y hasta darme favs, no lo puedo creer) varias personitas (al menos para mí son varias) y quería agradecerles la confianza n.n

¡Por cierto! No sé si se manejen con Tumblr, pero últimamente estoy aprendiendo a usarlo. Allí me gusta subir fotos u opiniones del SS que, desde luego, no podría subir en Fanfiction, así que les dejo mi Tumblr: **acciomyfreakingbooks** (ignoren el user). Si se preguntan por qué tengo una imagen de Legolas, es porque soy fan de LOTR, así que se exponen a que les llene su Tumblr de elfos, enanos y Sauron; además de SS n/n

En fin, desde aquí les mando muchos besos navideños y ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que se hayan portado bien este año ;D


End file.
